Friends Never Say Goodbye
by tricksters apprentice
Summary: Getting revamped and edited. SEE UPDATE SECTION IN BIO! While heading to Rivendell, Legolas and Aragorn are attacked by Orcs. Warnings: character death, major angst. Read and Review, thankee kindly.
1. Default Chapter

Friends Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) that was written by J.R.R. Tolkien or made into a movie by New Line Cinema

i'll admit, this isn't much longer than the original, but i have added more detail!

* * *

Aragorn looked around him contently. Festively colored trees were in back and to the side of him and several were dotted here and there up ahead, the sky was a bright periwinkle blue, and the wind carried just a nip of autumn chill. He was coming back from a trip to Mirkwood with his elf friend Legolas, who also happened to be a prince of the Woodland Realm. They were now heading to Rivendell, to catch up with Gandalf the Grey, a powerful Istar, or wizard, and see how the hunt for Gollum was going. The vile creature knew where the Ring was and Gandalf needed that information for a reason unknown to the two travelers.

"What do you think Gandalf wants to tell us?" Legolas said, breaking into Aragorn's thoughts. Gandalf had called them away hurriedly and without any explanation. The wizard's message had said that it was about Gollum, but had not included why he desired to talk to them about his hunt. "He seemed very insistent that this was important enough to cut our visit short."

"I'm sure it's very important." Aragorn replied, not sure whether to laugh or frown at the expression on his friend's face. Legolas was very grumpy at having to cut the time with his family short. He always loved being with his brothers, Calanar and Belegnaur. The three were incredible close, as close as the four Peredhils, and they did not get to see each other often, or for long. Belegnaur was the crown prince, and Calanar and Legolas were on the Mirkwood Guard, along with being messengers to other realms on diplomatic business. King Thranduil, their father, understood how this hurt them, but at times, he had to be a king instead of a father. As it was, he got Legolas and Calanar more time off than they should have. But it was never really enough.

"He could have come to Mirkwood." Legolas grumbled. At this, Aragorn burst out laughing.

"And travel two more days? You know how he hates riding!"

"So he would rather inconvenience us?" Legolas grumbled.

"Apparently," Aragorn grinned.

Legolas huffed. "So much for the courtesy of the Wizards!"

Suddenly he stopped and cocked his head to the side as though listening for something. Aragorn paused as well. He heard nothing. This was what put him on edge. Usually you could hear animals chirping and elves laughing in the distance. But now there was nothing, not even a squirrel disturbing fallen leaves, or the screeching cry of a hawk as he spotted his prey. Aragorn looked at his friend worriedly, waiting for him to say something. When he did, it chilled the human and made him wish they were somewhere else.

"Yrch."

* * *

A/N: I'll update as soon as I know people like it so you people better get your little fingers typing some feedback.


	2. Orc Attack

Friends Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) that was written by J.R.R. Tolkien or made into a movie by Peter Jackson.

Okay people, here's the new chapter! I hope that everyone likes it. -again, not incredibly longer, but i did add some stuff.

* * *

"Orcs?" Aragorn whispered, as though he was afraid the orcs would hear him. The two of them had faced orcs before on many occasions, but it was never something they reveled in. "But they never travel this close to elven realms!" 

"I realize that, thank you," Legolas said sarcastically, and then he turned serious. "But the trees whisper of their presence in the forest and the pain that they are causing." The elf shook his head, ridding himself of the tortured voices and turned to his human companion, forcing a smile. "I fear that their companions will be quite displeased with us after this little encounter."

Aragorn smirked at this. The two friends were considered by some to be the best fighters in Middle Earth, and not for nothing. Decorating their sizable record were Mirkwood spiders, Orcs, Wargs, Easterlings, and other foul creatures that inhabited the darker regions of Arda. A couple of Orcs would be easy to pound compared to others odds that they'd been up against before. This skirmish would surely be like a warm-up to them!

"How long do you think they'll last?" the Ranger asked his friend, already mentally calculating approximatly how long the thirty Orcs would last against the two of them. "My guess is ten minutes tops."

"I am thinking fifteen. I'll make you a proposition, mellon nin: whoever turns out to be the closest doesn't have to catch and cook dinner tonight," Legolas answered, cockily.

"Deal. I hope that you'll save some arrows for venison instead of orcs!" Estel said, tauntingly

The Orcs came into view. Aragorn unsheathed his sword as Legolas let an arrow fly. His aim was true. An Orc fell, with an arrow protruding from his throat. The foul beasts charged with deadly intent.

"I'll see you in ten minutes." Aragorn said with a grin. And with that he charged into battle.

The Orcs came in droves, all trying to kill the two beings that stood between them and their mysterious destination. But none were able to pass. Legolas was picking off one by one from atop his faithful horse, out of the thick of the battle but doing his part nonetheless. However, after several minutes of this Orcs were beginning to make their way up the hill, dodging between the mighty trees to evade the elf's arrows, and were coming onto him in too many numbers for him to use his bow. So, after reattaching the bow to his back, Legolas unsheathed his twin blades, dismounted his horse Mirwên, and ran off to join Aragorn in his battle on the ground.

The young human was faring rather well. His skill with a blade was felling many of the Orcs, and he was thinking about how good it would feel to not have to go out and hunt tonight when two arrows flew past either side of him, startling him and making him lose his focus and confidence for a moment.

"Orc archers, Aragorn! Be careful!" Legolas had seen the threat and shouted to him over the noise of the battle, even though they were separated by a mere two yards. Just then, a black arrow flew towards the elf while he was preoccupied, leaving a deep gouge in his right forearm. Legolas glanced at his wound and deduced that it wasn't fatal, so he quickly got back to fighting, as Orcs had taken his lapse in concentration as an invitation to kill. But the attentive elf had missed the greenish liquid that had come off the arrow and was now seeping into the gash.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted fearfully, "Are you well? How do you fare?"

"I am fine, worry not about me but about yourself!" Legolas shouted back. More arrows were raining down upon them, but none hit their mark. In fact, most were hitting the Orcs, the aim of the archers was so poor. And that's when it happened. One of the archers took aim at Aragorn and let his arrow fly. Only by using reflexes that came from being raised by the elves was the Ranger able to move so that it didn't hit his heart. It became embedded in his shoulder instead.

Estel winced as pain shot through him but didn't let it slow him down. He heard Legolas calling to him but didn't waste his breath answering. One after the other, Orcs fell by his or Legolas' hands, until only three remained. The beasts took one look at the two warriors before turning on their heals and running, assessing in their small brains that brute strength could not compete with the tactics and strategy of the duo. Aragorn now allowed himself to feel the pain as his opponents vanished into the distance. It was excruciating, biting into his shoulder and then spreading throughout his entire body. It was like fire was traveling through his veins, instead of blood. Turning to Legolas, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, his world went black.

_T.B.C_

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked this and I will update A.S.A.P. Tell me if you think that I should kill Aragorn in you reviews. 

Reviews:

Orligurl88: you were my first review! thank you so much! more you say? well, more I will gladly give you! I hope you like this chapter and am eagerly awaiting your comments.

Arfea: thanks. I know it's short, but the re-vamping made it longer and hopefully easier to understand. what do you think? I really do want to hear my reviewers' opinions on this redo.

Nuola: I am a ma'am, in case you were wondering, and here's your chapter, courtesy of mwah.

Legolas4me: well he had to have some love in his family. And I was getting tired of all his family being portrayed as a bunch of bastards, since the books (in my opinion anyway) don't say or imply anything of the sort.

Fireball: I can't tell you who dies but with this little chappie you can figure out who dies (maybe). I'm trying my best to make it a surprise, but people will probably figure it out, no matter how hard I try.

Roses: here's what you wanted (most of it). I can't give away the story, but I always try to give my reviewers what they ask for. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.

ElizabethBlack4: calm down girl, I'm updating! though I must say, it's nice to have reviewers who are as into the story as you are. my thanks.

Thornangel: awwwww, you're so sweet! isn't a pouting Legolas just the cutest? I imagine it and almost wet myself laughing. just think, the prince of Mirkwood pouting and throwing a tantrum. I find it hilarious.


	3. Red Sun Sets

Red Sun Sets

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) that was written by J.R.R.Tolkien or made into a movie by Peter Jackson.

In answer to reviews:

ElizabethBlack4: you are way too hyper for your own good! But thanx for the review and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

alexandra: DOWN GIRL DOWN!!!! I'm updating, I'm updating!!!!

Legolas4me: Good point. But who knows what I have up my sleeveevil grin

Sable: I agree but just keep reading.

Cerasi5: Ooooh you are good!!!!! Try and guess what happens after this chapter.

Carmina: you are a twisted, evil, sick person…but I like the way you think!

laswen: Good idea. I'll see what I can do.

BlackRose1356: I get a lot of people saying that. Maybe I won't.

Spongebob squirepants: Calm DOWN! Just wait and see what happens!

Roses-81: thanx. Maybe I will.

fallenhope: I agree. I love Legolas-angst!!!

Queen-of-Gondor: awwwww! thanx!

fireball: You confuse me but I'll try to do what you want.

Sunflowers: Sorry, I'll do better next time

Yami Maleci: blushes awwww you're so sweet!

Zelda Saturn Mistress: maybe I will

Orligurl88: glad I could please you

Kimi: I'll take that into consideration

Smego Baggins: Yes incredibly heartless. But you're right about the king part.

NOW ONTO THE STORY -again, just some detail added.

* * *

Legolas ran over to his friend and dropped down beside him. Gently, trying not to injure the human further, he turned the body over so that he could inspect Estel's injury.

The warrior elf winced at the sight of Aragorn's wound. A black arrow had gone nearly all the way through his shoulder and Legolas could tell by the greenish liquid around the puncture that the arrow was poisoned. His own arm was stinging something awful, but he thought naught of it, instead, focusing on the prone figure before him.

"You had better not die on me, adan." Legolas warned, "You owe me dinner."

Aragorn gave no sign that he had heard his friend say anything. Legolas sighed. This was not the response he wanted. The elf looked around him for the horses. There they were, standing several yards away from where the skirmish had been fought. After he gave one high whistle and one low whistle, Aragorn's gelding and his own mare, Mirwen trotted over to his side. Tying the gelding's harness to the back of his saddle, Legolas put Aragorn up on Mirwen and mounted up behind him. Holding the man protectively against him, Legolas whispered "Noro lim" to his mare and they were off.

* * *

Belegnaur nearly fell out of the tree he was standing in and Calanar, who was behind him, had to reach out to keep him from falling. The two elves had been able to catch up on more lost time after Legolas had left suddenly, for Calanar did not have to go back on duty for another week. Today, they had decided to climb to the top of one of the tallest trees in the forest and look out over Arda, just like they had when they were elflings.

"Belegnaur, honestly! You are the crown prince of Mirkwood! Our people cannot see their future leader falling out of trees. Trust me, big brother, it will ruin your reputation." the younger prince scolded playfully. He caught sight of his older brother's drawn face and sobered. "Belegnaur?"

"It is not your big brother you have to worry about, Calanar, it is your little brother." Belegnaur said seriously, worry filling his eyes.

"Legolas?" asked Calanar, paling, "What's wrong with him? What have you seen, gwador?"

"I know not, exactly. It was not clear to me," Belegnaur replied, fear in his voice, "But I am certain of one thing. Legolas is about to be put to a test no one can help him with."

Both Belegnaur and Calanar turned their golden heads towards Rivendell, as if hoping to catch a glimpse of their beloved younger brother. But there was nothing to be seen across the treetops, except for the occasional bird. In the west, the sun set, turning the sky a blood red, before taking all light away.

* * *

Legolas was not making good time. He was going incredibly slowly for fear of hurting Aragorn further. The only time he stopped was at night to apply fresh athelas to his friends wound. As he looked up from tending to the human, he saw the setting sun bath the sky in redness and then go dark. This was not a good omen.

"Valar protect us."

t.b.c.

* * *

A/N: okay, so I was thinking of ways to incorporate A/L slash into this fic and was wondering what you think of this idea. Please R&R. I promise to update soon. 


	4. Safe HavenToo Late?

A Safe Haven…Too Late?

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) that has to do with the Lord of the Rings, except the plot line. Duh.

To all my reviewers: thanx so much. i cant answer all of you personally because my mean parental entities wont let me on the Internetthrows mean look at the smug looking ones previously mentioned but i love you all and wont include slash since a lot of people did not like that idea. for those of you who did, maybe i'll do a story especially for you guys.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Legolas was near collapse. He had traveled nonstop for nearly four days before he caught sight of Rivendell. During that time, Aragorn seemed to slowly worsen. His breathing became harsher and it took more of an effort for him to get any air at all. Legolas' condition was also not ideal. He felt unusually weak and light headed. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything for long, and he knew why. During one of the calmer nights, the Elf had inspected the gash in his arm and found traces of the poison that was now devouring Aragorn from the inside out. Yet he had ignored it. To him, the young Ranger's welfare was more important than his own. Aragorn might see differently, but he was not in a state to give his opinion at the moment. And besides, the prince of Mirkwood couldn't care less if his friend had a death wish. He wouldn't let him die. 

Bursting through the gates and almost knocking one of the guards off his feet, Legolas did not waste time to even slow his horse before hopping off, Aragorn in his arms, taking a deep breath and using more of his strength, he gave of loud yell.

"LORD ELROND!!!!!" the elf hollered. He saw the lord of Rivendell and his twin son's run around a bend and start for him. Getting to him in almost inelven time, they all started to talk at once, but Lord Elrond quickly took control of the dialogue.

"What happened?" the elven ruler said tersely as he examined the two travelers.

"We were ambushed by Orcs. They had poisoned they're arrows." Legolas said, trying to fight off Elladan and Elrohir at the same time. He was reluctant to trust Aragorn into even their able care.

"Legolas, let him go. You can do no more for him. Let us take over now." Elladan said soothingly. Slowly and reluctantly, the tired and hurting elf released his friend and with out a second to spare, promptly passed out.

Lord Elrond pursed his lips as he examined his two new patients. He knew the poison that was eating away at his son and knew that the athelas the prince of Mirkwood had put on the wound was a big help. His son would not die. It was Legolas he was worried about. Not all the blood on him was the human's and the older elf knew how Legolas would put his friends welfare before his own. And the poison needed to be treated within two hours of receiving it to be effective.

"Take them to the healing ward." He ordered the twins, "And make haste. We have a lot of work to do

* * *

Elladan gently laid his human brother on the bed as though he were made of glass. Elrohir had entered the healing ward right behind him, carrying Legolas. The blond elf was laid on a bed several cots down from Aragorn's and made comfortable, for his wound was not serious and he had most likely past out from exhaustion. Elrond was the last to come in, and the elf lord immediately rushed over to Estel. Tearing away his tunic, Elrond winced at the arrow wound and the obvious sign of poison. Ordering Elladan to fetch him a pitcher of water, the lord of Imladris ran his fingers along the edge of the wound, his fingers picking up some of the green liquid. Lifting it to his nose and sniffing, he scowled. 

"A poison made from the moryávë," Elrond muttered. Moryávë meant "dark flower" and it was aptly named. Almost black in color, it had a horrible stench and the nectar was fatal to humans and elves, if the remedy was not administrated in time. Not knowing for certain how long ago his son had received this wound, but being able to guess by the amount of crusted blood around it and the sign of infection. Judging by this, the wound would have been rendered about three to four days ago. But that was impossible! The poison took two days before it caused the lungs to start shutting down and for the antidote to become ineffective. How was the mortal only on stage three out of nine: chills and difficulty breathing? _'Legolas...' _Elrond thought, '_Legolas must have done something. Athelas most likely. And that slows the poison!'_ Thanking the Valar for this stroke of luck, the ancient elf set to work healing his son.

* * *

Hours later, the healer stepped back from the bed, tired and dirty. Blood from the arrow wound covered his hands and the smell of the herb, galadyávë, which he had used to counteract the venom, was starting to smell sickly. But the good news was that Aragorn would survive. He might not be totally out of the woods, but he would live to see the next morning. Deciding that now was the time to check on Legolas, he walked over to the prone elf. Reaching the bedside, Elrond picked up the elf's hand and gasped. It was ice cold. Putting a delicate ear to Legolas' chest, his worst fears were realized when he heard a deep, nasty rasping. 

"No..." he whispered, horrified at the fate that had labeled itself's Legolas'. "No, no, no, no, no!" Elladan and Elrohir looked up from cleaning up supplies to glance at their father.

"What troubles you, ada?" Elrohir asked worriedly. Elrond looked up, startled, and a calm mask slid into place.

"Nothing that you should worry yourself over, ion nin. I was just thinking out loud." Elrohir frowned, but his twin touched his arm, shaking his head slightly. It was not good to interfere with their father when he was in a mood. Humphing, the younger twin went back to work. With one last glance to see that Legolas would not die as soon as he left, Elrond wasted no time in sweeping out of the hall to go see if it was possible to save the Mirkwood prince from this dreadful fate, leaving behind to confused sons and a sickly elf.

* * *

A/N: this is kinda short but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Laters! 


	5. Awaken

Awaken

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda. If I did, who in their right minds thinks that I would be writing fanfiction?!?!

To my reviewers: i luv all u guys and even though i can't thank u personally, i want u to kno that the next time i update, it will not be during a time that my mother is on the fone. thanx lots, i love u.

enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn slowly came to, his head pounding. The last thing he remembered was the pain. A lot of pain and orcs. He and Legolas were fighting them…**_Legolas!_** Had something happened to him, was he all right? Was he even alive? The Ranger brutally forced down his panic. The last time he'd seen the elf he was fine. The human had no reason to think that he was otherwise now. For the first time since he had awoken, Estel took note of his surroundings. With a rising heart, he recognized the healing wards of Rivendell. Estel knew that there was no way that he could've gotten there by himself, so that must mean that Legolas was at least better off than him. He let out a sigh of relief. This caused something near him to stir.

            "Estel?" the groggy voice of Elladan said, "Estel! Oh thank the gods we were so worried, even though Ada told us that you would be all right." The future king of Gondor was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. He awkwardly patted his older brother in the back.

            "I'm fine, so long as you don't break any of my bones! Loosen up, you're squeezing out all of my air!" the elder twin quickly let go. He eyed Estel suspiciously for a moment. "What is it?" his younger brother questioned.

            "Are you sure you're all right? You looked like hell when you came in here." Aragorn smiled reassuringly.

            "Do not fear, I am well." he said soothingly. Finally, the young man asked the question which had come to him as soon as he had awoken. "Elladan, where's Legolas? He was actually the one I'd expected to be here. Not that I'm disappointed." he said quickly to his adoptive brother. Elladan's face fell.

            "Estel," he said slowly, "Estel, Legolas isn't doing so well. He got poison in him too, and even though it wasn't as much as yours, he wasn't treated and he has fallen ill." The elf moved aside to show Aragorn the rest of the ward. Looking down a few beds, Aragorn caught sight of his friend. Elrohir was beside the prince, making sure that his wound was not getting infected any worse than it already was. But Estel couldn't tell if it was doing any good. The blonde-haired prince was as white as snow and unmoving. Estel let out a small gasp, and Elladan quickly shielded him from the sight again. The young Ranger looked up at his adoptive brother with haunted eyes.

            "How bad?" he asked hoarsely. Elladan looked at him sadly.

            "Pretty bad." he answered softly, "But Legolas is strong. You know this. He will make it through."

            "May I go see him?" Estel asked.

            "No." the older elf said firmly. "You are not completely out of the woods yet either, and you could have a relapse anytime. You are not to go anywhere until you are two hundred percent clear. Understand?" Elladan gazed sternly at the injured human. Aragorn was not the best patient and he was notorious for driving any healer he had to drink.

            "Yes." his younger brother said glumly. Aragorn felt slightly guilty, despite Elladan's words of comfort. He knew that the elven prince had ignored his own welfare to get him to Rivendell. This was not something that he was incredibly pleased about. He would have to talk to Legolas as soon as he awoke. Again, he looked at his older brother.

            "Is there anything to eat?" the recently revived human asked, "I'm starving!" Elladan smiled.

            "I'll have the cook make some soup and cider to have brought up to you." the elf said cheerfully. As he walked away, Elrohir came over.

            "Welcome back." the younger twin commented, smiling softly. Aragorn smiled back.

            "It's good to be back." he answered truthfully. Then he said, "So how is Legolas? All Elladan would tell me was that he wasn't well and that I couldn't go to see him." Elrohir looked uneasy.

            "I will say the same thing as he did. Legolas is very sick. It will take a long time to recover from the poison, if he recovers at all."

            "Of course he will recover! What on earth makes you think otherwise?" Estel was now feeling dread creep up on him as he awaited the answer.

            "Estel, you need to receive the cure within two days for it to be effective. We are not certain when you were attacked so we do not know how his body will react. You were treated with athelas so you are responding well. He did not have any treatment." Elrohir glanced sadly down at the injured man. He felt it best if he took his leave now. As the younger twin of Elrond passed through the door, the older one reentered, now carrying a tray laden with food. Elladan took the food to a now solemn Estel. Placing the tray on his lap, the elf sighed softly.

            "Have hope, Estel." he whispered, watching the traveler eat his food. When he was finished, Aragorn's eyes began to droop. As he fell into sleeps waiting arms he sent a prayer to the Valar for Legolas' safe return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: i hope that u all enjoyed this and i will update as soon as i know u like where this is going.


	6. Healers Discussion

Healer's Discussion

Disclaimer: yeah, I own LotR. I also saved up for 375 years to buy a Porsche. If any of you believed that, you need help.

Review answers:

Deana: around 4 days. and thanx

ElizabethBlack4: hello my faithful reviewer. i'm so glad that my story is good enough to attract loyal followers like you.

Lillybeth1: thanx. hope you enjoy.

boromir: uh…he he…sorry

XxLiniya2008xX: yep that's a word. sorry about the cliffies

bunny-luver: yep yep. real depressing.

restless-soul: as you wish, mellon nin

Lady Laswen: this soon enough?

Wolf Maid: hint taken

Roccovende: i gotta stop putting that up. it always gets me into trouble before i even do it.

orligurl88: you know, you were my first reviewer. my story must be better than i thought if so many people keep coming back.

kurafoxgirl: **:D **just wait and see.

and to all the reviewers i couldn't thank personally because i wrote this while my mom was on the phone, i promise that i won't do that again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Elrond sighed, putting his head in his hands. Legolas was not dong well. His body had had too much exposure to the poison to really heal. The Lord of Rivendell was afraid that he would loose the prince. That was not something that he was looking forward to telling Thranduil when the King of Mirkwood arrived in Imladris. Elrond had sent a messenger to Mirkood a day after the two travelers arrived seeking aid. The King had sent a messenger back saying that he, Remnul, and Cyro would come, leaving the  King's advisor in charge. That showed how much Thranduil really cared for his son, something he didn't show often. Elrond knew what the consequences would be if he failed to save the prince. The relationship between Mirkwood and Rivendell was strained and weak. The death of one of the Greenwood's princes might break it. That would be a costly mistake. Mirkwood was a powerful ally. If Rivendell was its enemy, they would do everything in their power to see Imladris destroyed. The ancient Elf sighed again. Then, without warning, his twin sons burst into his study, startling him out of his reverie. 

            "And to what do I owe this wonderfully rude intrusion?" his voice uncharacteristically harsh from exhaustion. The twins didn't even notice.

            "Ada, Legolas isn't getting any better. Estel is worried and so are we. Tell us, what is wrong with our friend?" Elladan said in a rush. Elrohir just nodded fervently beside him, strain showing on his face. Elrond gave in, and motioned them to take seats. He was not looking forward to explaining this to two of Legolas' closest friends anymore than he was his family.

            "Legolas received the same poison Estel did. Though it was not in as big a dose, it went untreated for longer than was safe. For that reason, the poison had a chance to attack Legolas from the inside.  It has done too much damage to heal. Unless we get a miracle in the next two weeks, Legolas will die." His speech left the air thick with fear.

            "Isn't there anything that you could do? Any spell or medicine that has even the slimmest chance of working?" Elrohir queried. Elrond shook his head.

            "I have looked and I will look again, but I do not think that there is anything that can save him." It was with a heavy heart that he said this. Legolas had steadily grown on him every since his foster son had brought home the prince who he'd run into while on a hunting trip.  This would be a devastating blow to everyone who had known the young prince. The master healer looked expectantly at his sons, who had been surprisingly quiet for several minutes. Both of their faces were drawn and pale.

            "Two weeks?" Elladan said softly. Elrohir's face mirrored his twins in anguish. This was like loosing a brother.

            "Yes" Elrond answered sadly. He could do no more in comforting his sons, so he went to the infirmary to check on his patients. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other with haunted eyes.

            "How did it come to this?" Elrohir whispered, "What did Legolas do to deserve such a fate?" Elladan could only shake his head.

            "The death is by poison, so it will be extremely painful. We must do whatever we can to dull the pain. He deserves that much."

            "What he deserves is a chance to live. Gandalf has not even had a chance to see them yet to discuss Gollum's capture." For some reason, Elladan felt anger rising in his chest as Elrohir mentioned the wizard.

            "And he will continue to be kept away. It is his fault that they are in this mess, that Legolas will not survive the month. He needs to face the fact that his laziness was their downfall!"

            Elrohir looked taken aback.

            "Elladan, how could you say such a thing? Gandalf is wise beyond even Ada, and we must trust him. Do not unjustly place blame on Gandalf just because your mind is shrouded in grief. It was no ones fault except for the Orcs." Elladan rightfully looked ashamed.

            "You are right, my brother. I apologize, that was not fair."

            "Now just one problem remains," Elrohir said thoughtfully.

            "What?" Elladan questioned.

            "How do we tell Estel?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I might refer to Aragorn as Aragorn, but the Elves will always call him Estel.


	7. Arrival of Mandos

Arrival of Mandos  
  


Disclaimer: y'all know the drill: I own nothing and if you sue me, all you'll get is a broken bed and a '87 Honda Accord

Reviews: uh… you know how I said that I wouldn't update when my mom was on the fone again? Well I just saw RotK for the second time in two days and had this awful urge to write something. I'm really, really sorry. But I luv ya and hope that you wont hate me for this.

ENOJY!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Legolas was floating. White mist was surrounding him as far as the eye could see. What disturbed him was that he couldn't move. As he struggled, he suddenly heard a voice.

            "That will do know good, young prince." Legolas turned his head, the only part of his body that didn't feel like it had been turned to lead. His eyes widened to an almost comical level.

            "Mandos?" Legolas whispered reverently, "Then, am I dead?" The Lord of the Dead almost looked sad.

            "You are in between, but not for long. In a little less that two hours you will join your mother in my halls."

            "Then why are you coming to me early?" Legolas queried.

            "If I didn't, then you wouldn't have woken up. I am here to give you a chance to say one final goodbye."

            "So… so there is nothing that can be done?" Now Legolas was sure that Mandos looked sad.

            "There is no way." The prince was shocked. Estel, what would happen to Estel. The young man was his best friend. How could he just leave him alone, after all they had been through together? And after they had sworn to always look after each other? Legolas knew that Estel would blame himself for Legolas' failure. That was just how his friend was. He always tried to take on the responsibility of everyone.

            "That is why you are going back to say goodbye. So that he doesn't blame himself. You need to convince him or all is lost." Mandos had been quiet for a while, listening to Mirkwood's prince think, but now he spoke up, "You're friend has a rich future in front of him. He should not through it away for grief."

            "As you wish, my lord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Pain assaulted Legolas' senses as he returned to consciousness. All he wanted was to slip into the black oblivion that was at the edge of his vision, but he had a mission to do.

            "Estel?" he croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice. Hearing a sound, he turned his head in that direction.

            "Estel. Please, I need you here."

            "I'm coming, mellon nin." Aragorn had come to his senses as soon as he heard his friend's voice, no matter how hoarse it was. It had driven him to put his own pain aside to come to Legolas' aid. As he reached the elf's side, he noticed how pale the other being was.

            "Estel… I have… something to tell you." Legolas was having trouble speaking. Mandos had not mentioned how much time he had to say goodbye, but apparently it wasn't much.

            "Shhh, my friend, you will be fine. I'll call Ada." Aragorn was worried. Legolas sounded awful. 

            "No…no don't call him. Estel, I'm… dying. Mandos came…in my dreams. He told me that I would… have this chance to say…goodbye. You… you must not blame yourself. Never… ever… think that this was your fault. Do you hear me?" Now the elf was shaking and gasping with the effort of staying awake. But he had to tell the human this. The human that had won a place in his heart as his friend. 

            Aragorn was scared. Legolas couldn't die. He couldn't. The human needed the elf. They were brothers at heart. To loose the prince would be like loosing half of himself. Legolas seemed to see his emotions in his eyes.

            "Mellon nin…no…do not… think like that. You will… get better. You have… a bright…future. Do not through it away… for me." Looking into his brother's eyes, Legolas saw fear. But it was his time to go. He could say no more. Locking his eyes with Estel's, Legolas took his last immortal breath, going limp on the bed.

            Aragorn was in shock. No…no this couldn't be. His friend, his brother, could not be gone. But as his shaky hands felt for a pulse, he was forced to admit that Legolas was dead. Slumping over, he began to sob.

            "Estel?" There came a soft voice, and two heads poked into the healer's ward. Elladan and Elrohir came immediately to Legolas' bed, fear written on their faces.

            "Estel?" Elrohir said softly, "What happened?" Aragorn looked up, his face empty and haunted.

            "He is dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: i did it! how could i? oh i'm horrible but don't kill me!


	8. The Loss of Hope

The Loss of Hope

In answer to reviews:

(Chapter 7)

**~Wild Phyre: thanx. and u might c Leggy again, u just have to keep reading*hint hint nudge nudge"**

**~Lynx Yamato: u don't freak me out. my friends r freaky, but u…no**

**~Lady Laswen: i'm hoping 2 squeeze 3-5 more chapters out of this fic actually. and your little demon needs some serious therapy!(jk)**

**~Unable to Cry: u r the only person who has not threatened me with death over killing Leggy! i luv u!!**

**~Wolf Maid: do u need a tissue? hehe. sry that it wuz so depressing(well really i'm not cuz I did it to get a reaction but oh well)**

**~Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: u used 2 b ElizabethBlack4 rite? glad 2 hear from u. i luv tear-jerkers!****J**

**~Tari: u might c him again. just be patient!**

**~kurafox: well that's a powerful reaction!**

**~LegolasLove2004: u take a Prozac and calm down. just keep reading.**

**~Reius Devirix: 2 each their own. but i don't like original characters. i don't object to them, i mean, i have Remnul and Cyro, but i think they were left out for a reason. u don't like, u don't read.**

**~Lillybeth1: like i said, u'll c him again.**

**~Sunnflowers: i luv torture don't u?**

(Chapter 6)

**~kurafox girl: i can't forget about aragorn! where would all the angst come from?**

**~LegolasLover2004: kill Legolas=ur death? ain't that a little cruel?**

**~Shadow Heart6: i give u more**

**~Wolf Maid: uh… do u mean can't or shouldn't?**

**~Luntetuurewen: aragorn angst *sigh* i live and breath this stuff!**

**~Serious-Padfoot: I AM A GENIUS*bows deeply* seriously though, thanx**

**~wadeva: i luv suffering! it makes 4 serious bonding time.**

**~Star-Stallion: slash just wasn't working 4 me here.**

**~Jessi Malfoy: i luv ur story, never fear. i will wait 4 updates**

**~Deana: did the last chapter answer all ur questions?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

            Elrond came running. This couldn't be happening, it's not possible. Legolas couldn't be dead! Not the bright, shining prince that had brought Estel out of his shell. When Elrohir had come to him with the news he had almost refused to believe it. But when he got to the healing ward and checked over the other elf, he was forced to admit it was true. Looking over at his foster son, who had his head buried in the deceased  elf's chest sobbing, his heart broke a second time. Motioning to the twins to get Aragorn back to his bed, the lord of Rivendell sadly began adjusting Legolas' sheets and clothing. But Aragorn would have none of it.

            "NO, let me GO! I won't leave him, I WON'T!" Estel was thrashing madly against his brothers, the humans eyes focused on the prone figure of his best friend. But Elrond was adamant about getting the adan to bed.

            "Estel, you must rest. The same poison that killed Legolas is not fully out of your system. What would Legolas' sacrifice mean if you died because you were full of grief?"

            The effect was instantaneous. Aragorn stopped struggling, his face taking on an empty look. Elrond was sorry that he had to mention Mirkwood's prince so soon after his death, but it was necessary.

            "Leg- he told me that." Estel said hoarsely, breaking through his father's thoughts. The older elf looked at him sympathetically. He knew how hard it must be for the young Ranger. Legolas was his best friend, along with being friends to Elladan and Elrohir. Looking at his sons together now, he realized how broken they all looked. Like empty shells of the people they once were. 'Yet another example of how much impact Legolas had on our lives' Elrond thought sadly.

            "My sons," the ruler said softly, as though speaking to children "You must overcome your grief, or it will destroy you. I will not loose another member of this family. Legolas is not coming back. We need to regain our lives."

            Elrond contemplated what he had just said. It was true, Legolas was part of their family. And though he hated having to be the foundation of the family, for it gave him no time to grieve, he understood how much the others would be unable to handle their grief alone. But it was as though his speech had no effect on any of them. There was no hope reflected in any of the eyes staring back at him, no will to go on. Reluctantly realizing that there was no more he could do, Elrond left the room to do some grieving of his own.

            Left together with a silent shell for a companion, Elladan and Elrohir carried Estel back to his bed, as he was in no shape to walk. As he was set down on the mattress, the human automatically curled up, facing the direction of his departed "brother". The twins stared at him too. At great length, Elrohir finally spoke.

            "We always thought we had forever. Now forever's come and gone. And what do we have left? Nothing but broken lives and shattered dreams." He turned tear-filled eyes to the elf beside him. "Why does it always have to end like this? Why?"

            Elladan pulled the younger twin into a fierce hug, just letting him share some grief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was a sad sight you came upon, if you were to go into the healing ward. Four shattered lives, only three still alive. One would almost start to wonder if there was even hope in the room. And you would be right. There wasn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: okay b4 u kill me, let me say that i never told you that Legolas would reappear in this chapter. u'll just have to b patient. btw while we're on that subject, many people seemed 2 like the idea of reincarnation. i can't do that and make it fit in with where the story is leading to, but how about he pops up in a dream, eh? that's really the best i can do. wada ya think?


	9. Relapse

Relapse

Disclaimer: I am in eighth grade at SMMS. Not a famous (dead) English author. 'nough said

*ducks flying lettuce and watermelons* okay okay I get it! never kill Legolas! sheesh, ya don't have to remind me never to do that again!

In answer to reviews:

~**Elessar*Lover:*gasp* yes Orcs! glad you liked it!**

****

**~Rachael: as you wish**

****

**~fire faerie: you're an energetic one, aren't you? but there are other stories where Leggy dies! flame them!*pouts and hides behind big bodyguard* but you may see him again!**

****

**~Cloud-123: yes Legolas is dead. you just have to wait and see what happens to Aragorn**

****

**~orligurl88: welcome back! i was waiting for your review! i would come to his funeral also!lolz**

****

**~Mellaithwen-ElevenMaiden: how did you come up with your name? and yea, reincarnation is a bit sci-fi**

****

**~Legolas Greenleaf00: I AM SAVED! NO KILLING THE AUTHOR! SHE HAS GOOD ADJECTIVES! hehe, maybe i went a bit overboard there, eh?**

****

**~The-Serious-Padfoot: a dream is really all i can do in this genius story!****J**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Arwen walked into the healing ward, her footsteps heavy. She felt weighted down by grief, and was reluctant to go into the place that had been her best friends death place. But her lover was in there as well, and she needed to see him. As she entered the room, her eyes traveled the length of it, searching for a familiar face. The Evenstar found who she was looking for, and she walked over and knelt beside the bed. Taking the human's hand. She whispered softly to him.

            "Estel."

            He turned bloodshot eyes toward her, all the life taken out of them. She smiled through her tears.

            "Hey." Arwen was struggling to put what she wanted to say into words, "Estel, do you remember three months ago, when we…affirmed our love?"

            Aragorn looked confused, but he nodded slowly. Arwen was happy. This would make him live, she was sure of it.

            "Estel, I am bearing your child. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." The princess was ecstatic. She was to be a mother. Now all her child needed was a father to look after him and teach him things. The Evenstar told him this. Her lover smiled.

            "Do you remember the name you said you always wanted to name your child?" Aragorn said hoarsely, "We should call him that."

            "How do you know it will be a boy?" she jested.

            "Gut instinct." Aragorn retorted. He turned to face the bed of his elven "brother". His face lost all its joy.

            "His middle name should be Legolas." Sorrow was now the main emotion on his face and tears were streaming down it. Suddenly he jerked.

            "Arwen!" he cried painfully to the terrified elf maiden beside him, before everything faded into oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Thranduil rode into Imladris, sitting proudly on his steed, Cyro and Remnul flanking him. But that was just a façade. Inside he was in turmoil. His youngest son was dying, maybe dead, he didn't know. How could this have happened? And why? Legolas was so innocent and young. No one like him deserved to die.

            When the King of Mirkwood reached the building that Elrond was waiting in front of, he swiftly dismounted, followed immediately by his sons. Two servants came to take the horses away. Lord Elrond said nothing, just beckoned them to follow him. They did so without question. But instead of leading them to where Legolas was, the family was lead to the Lord's private study.  He motioned for them to sit down. Remaining standing, Elrond locked his sad eyes on Thranduil's fearful ones.

            "You're son…he is dead." he said in a choked voice. At this, Thranduil's reserve cracked and his face betrayed his anguish. Remnul and Cyro were no better off. Their baby brother, their little star…was dead. Gone forever. How? Why?  Then Elrond spoke again.

            "It will probably make you feel better to know that my adopted son is blaming himself for this." the elven lord said bitterly, "Even though he is not an elf, I fear he may die of grief. Then we will be even." 

            "No." Thranduil croaked, "No, this is a pain I would not wish upon my worst enemy, which you do not count as. I hold no grudge against you. I know you tried."

            "I really did. I searched this entire library three times over, but nothing worked. Please, forgive me." Elrond wasn't used to begging, but his grief was getting the better of him. Thranduil nodded, too emotionally shot to argue. Suddenly the door burst open and Elladan rushed in fear showing on his face.

            "Ada quick! Estel is having a relapse!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn didn't feel anything. Not pain, not grief, not fear. Nothing. He was floating. The last thing he remembered was staring at Legolas' dead body, wondering how he could go on. And then there was pain. A lot of pain in his chest and the shoulder that was hit by the arrow. It took him here. Wherever here was. White mist surrounded him as far as the eye could see. And then he heard a voice. 

            "Estel."

            It came from behind him. But he shouldn't be able to hear that voice, because the owner of the voice had passed. It was impossible. But there it was.

            "Estel look at me." the voice commanded. He had no choice but to obey. When he turned, the human saw the one person he thought he'd never see again.

            "Legolas!" Aragorn cried. He tried to run to the elf and then figured out for the first time that he couldn't move. Legolas saw his struggle and came to him, embracing him. Aragorn hugged him fiercely, afraid to let go in case he lost him again. 

            "I thought you were dead, I don't understand." Estel muttered into the prince's shoulder. He felt his friend chuckle and he let go, pushing Legolas to an arms length to look at him properly. Legolas was still laughing softly.

            "I am dead Estel." he said, finally calm. His face took on a serious look.

            "I am here on direct orders from Mandos." Legolas paused, looking his friend in the eyes, "You're dying, Estel. You're almost dead. Elrond can't save you. I am here to welcome you to the Halls."

            Aragorn was floored. He was dying? But what about his son?

            "You found something to live for too late. You had given up because your grief for me was so great. Now not even your son can save you."

            "Then why are you here? Why not wait until I die?"

            "I wanted to welcome you personally."

            "Legolas… I'm sorry. You told me not to give up and I failed you."

            Legolas sighed. "You didn't fail me. You did find something to live for, just a little too late." The prince shrugged. "So, you now come with me."

            A bright light shaft suddenly appeared, shining down on the elf. He stretched out his hand.

            "Take my hand, Estel, and experience eternal peace with me."

            Aragorn hesitated, his mind turning back to Arwen. But his resolve to stay was weakening.

            "Come to me, Estel"

            Estel went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Elrond was in shock. He had arrived in the healing ward with Elladan and Legolas' family on his heels, to fid Arwen sobbing hysterically, and being restrained by Elrohir. His daughter was trying frantically to get to Estel. The lord's eyes turned to hi son. The human was deathly still and as white as the sheets underneath him. Rushing over, the healer checked for a pulse with shaking fingers. There was none, and the skin was rapidly cooling. Aragorn was dead. Turning to the watching elves, he said brokenly,

            "There's nothing I can do. He is dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: this is my longest chapter so far! yay for me! anywho, the review button is such a nice button.


	10. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I say yet again: I am a 13 year old girl living in the U.S of A. What does that tell us? Maybe it tells us that I am not J.R.R. Tolkien (a dead GUY)

I know I know, sucky chapter title, especially since the title is Friends Never Say Goodbye, but hey, what the hell right?

Reviewers:

~lulu bell: awww I'm sry!!! But the brothers and fathers count for something right?*feels bad* did you find out who won the bet? And don't kill me! I still have more stories to write!

~Lana G.: sry about the trouble updating. skool is such a pain in the @$$!

~LOTR Chic: you're not a weirdo! I luv that stuff too and he's my fav character! thanx for the prequel idea!

~Mel: thanx for the review and I'm glad you got my email. I'd be glad to help you with anything you need.

~fire faerie: don't worry I didn't take it as a flame. I know you love my story!lol! it is sad though. But yes, he can now be with our dear Leggy.

~totallyObsessedwithLOTR: yeah you're right, Estel died from grief. thanx for the compliment though. Glad you love the story.

~Wolf Maid: have no fear, Erlond will remain unscathed!

~Calenor: thanx! I love it too!lol!

~Luntetuurewen: don't worry there should be a couple more chapters.

~orligurl88 & ShadowHeart66: you BOTH cried? Whoa! Cool! (jk) no orligurl, this isn't the end. ShadowHeart, how was The Last Samurai?

~Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: yeah I've gotten a couple of angry reviews but not that many actually.

~Grumpy: well we surely got up on the wrong side of the bed today, didn't we? I already answered the child question but for the rest just wait and see.

~Sunnflowers: yeah I was kinda thinking that. thanx.

Okay people I'm sorta surprised. I didn't get nearly as much criticism for killing Estel as I did Legolas. why? Not that I mind of course!J

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Arwen was in shock. Estel, her hope, her light, her love… was dead. Never coming back. This was almost more that she could handle. Her best friend and her lover killed because of one small skirmish. Why? Why did this have to happen? She sighed.

            Almost all of Rivendell was in the same condition as she. Estel was loved dearly among Rivendell's inhabitants and Legolas was just as treasured in all the elven realms. 'He is a very well traveled elf' the Evenstar quipped, then sadly corrected herself: 'He **_was_** a very well traveled elf.' It grieved her to admit that Legolas wasn't coming back, not just because it brought to mind memories of her friend, but also because many of the travels he took were in the company of Aragorn. Now her only reminder of him would be the figure marking his grave. 'And Eldarion.' she mentally chided herself that was what the future king had wanted to call his child, if it was a boy. And he would have two middle names: Estel, after his father, and Legolas, as was Estel's dying wish. 'Eldarion Estel Legolas.' Arwen thought to herself and smiled, 'It has a ring to it.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Elladan, Elrohir, Cyro, and Remnul were getting the bodies ready for burial. It was a task none of them relished, for all of them loved their brothers and hated seeing them like this. So lifeless and cold. Nothing like they once were. At length, Cyro spoke up,

            "Rem, what will happen to us now?" Remnul looked up in surprise.

            "What do you mean Cy? We'll go on like we always have, except without the joy and laughter."

            "I agree all too well Rem." Elrohir said. Elladan nodded wordlessly. The older elves were great friends, but their brothers were their angels. Not even the friendships that existed between the four of them were enough to fill the gaping hole. It wasn't that they were slighting each other or over reacting. It was just true. They all knew it yet no one said anything. Without a word, they got back to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Is there a place that they both loved outside of our realms where they could be put to rest together?" Elrond questioned. The two rulers were trying to arrange burial plans. Neithers heart was really in it. The shock and grief were still too near. But the task had to be done.

            "I believe so." Thranduil answered, "I've heard him talk to Cyro and Remnul about a days ride from here. It was by a stream, under an oak tree, and they usually camped there on the way back and forth between realms."

            "I remember listening to Estel describe a place like that to Elladan and Elrohir. They could probably find it, for I think they've been there before." Thranduil gave a sad smile.

            "It's just like they would have wanted. Out in the wild, under a tree." Elrond smiled back.

            "Yes my friend. It is indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The funeral was a grand one. All of Rivendell and Mirkwood turned up, along with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. Gandalf was also seen among the people coming to pay their respects, but he stayed toward the back. When Elrond approached him before the service started, the Istari said,

            "I do not want words of comfort Lord Elrond. My mind knows that this is not my fault. It just has to work on convincing my heart." Elrond just looked at his old friend. Just then, the ceremony started. Arwen read a eulogy she had composed. It went like this:

            "Estel and Legolas were two of the best people I had the pleasure of meeting. They were alive, fun, and adventurous. But believe it or not, they were not always that way. Estel used to be shy, and closed off to the world. Even to his family, it was rare to hear more that five words at a time from him. And Legolas… Legolas was even worse. He was a cutter when I met him one thousand years ago. At that time he was one thousand five hundred, and I was two thousand years of age. Soon after I came back to Rivendell from Lothlorien, I met Estel when he was merely a boy of 25. Soon after I met him, he went on a hunting trip. Now Estel did not make friends easily, so you can imagine our shock when he came home, accompanied by none other than Legolas himself. The change you could see in Estel was amazing. His face held life, and he had suddenly gained the ability to talk a mile a minute," At this point several people gave soft chuckles. It was true, Estel was a famous motor mouth. "Shortly after this change came over him, the three of us became close friends. Estel and I even became lovers. They two of them went on so many adventures together. But even when they were apart, you could still see that the newly found life in them was not going away. Legolas stopped cutting himself for the feeling. And Estel and I became closer than ever. We loved and trusted each other, which was why our relationship was so precious. But everyone who saw them together knew that nothing could ever take the place in their hearts meant for each other." Arwen paused and the guests began to clap appreciatively, thinking that the eulogy was over. But then the Evenstar added, almost as an afterthought:

            "Being together is what made them happy. And if they're happy then I am happy. I find no reason to grieve, knowing they are at peace."

            This time, the clapping was not instantaneous. The elves were taken aback by what she said. But then, understanding started to come on to the faces, her family and Legolas' family first. They began clapping and soon, everyone joined in. Even Gandalf seemed to have reached a peace within himself. Arwen smiled up at the sky. 'Well, I've done it Estel. I will hold you in my heart forever, but I will let you depart to the Halls in peace.' She closed her eyes. 'Go with my love.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas looked down as they lowered the body of him and his friend into the ground. A smile came to his face as he turned to the human next to him.

            "Well Estel, it seems as though we do not have to worry about them. They will survive." Aragorn smiled back.

            "Yes my friend. I believe that they have finally found peace in themselves. What Arwen said touched even Gandalf. As they watched the dirt covering the holes in the ground, a wind rustled their hair. Both smiled. 

"It seems that our time here is through." Legolas remarked.

"Yes." Aragorn sighed. Taking one look a their loved ones on the ground, the "brothers" turned their backs on the living, and walked side by side for about two meters in the sky, before fading away into the mist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hey don't worry, this is not the end. There will be one more chapter  (well more like an epilog). So never fear, and I'm glad you all love the story.


	11. Epilog: Part 1

Epilog: Part 1

Disclaimer: there is a faint memory… of seeing one of these before. YES! there was one in the chapter before this… and the chapter before that… and the chapter before that!

Reviews:

~Bunny: hey gurl, I've been waiting! luv that you luv the story. see you in math. good luck on the inequalities test.

~tmelange: thanx! hope you stick around for this chapter.

~Blood and Ink: ^_^ luv you too!

~orligurl88: awwwwww!

~boromir: i'll try, k?

~fire faerie: "Mae Govannan" means "well met" and is used as a greeting. is that good enough?

~Calenor: have you run out of tissues yet? lol  
~freddie loves frodo: thanx!

~Sunnflowers: everything is now right in Middle Earth!

the epilog will be done in two parts, okiday? now let's continue!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It had been a twelve months since the funeral. Twelve tortuous months. Slowly, each family had learned how to live without their youngest addition, but neither had really gotten over it. The memory was still there, haunting once peaceful dreams. But life went on. Gandalf had finally caught Gollum, after searching for him with newfound vigor after the funeral. It seemed that he was doing it in memory of his friends. But all his work had been in vain. When Remnul and Cyro had taken Gollum from Gandalf, Orcs attacked the guards watching the creature, setting him free. But it didn't really matter. The Ring had been found. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, had had the Ring the whole time. He had now passed it on to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Gandalf had discovered this when he had gone to celebrate his old friends birthday. Frodo was currently on the way to Rivendell, to be present for the council Elrond had called to decide what to do with the Ring. 

It would decide the fate of the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "REMNUL!!! Remnul where are you?!" Cyro called, searching for his younger brother in the forest of Greenwood. They were about to leave for Elrond's Council and they needed to hurry. The crown prince growled in frustration. "Remnul, you lousy son of an Orc, get out here! We need to go!" Cyro had turned to go back to the palace to search there again when he heard a soft sobbing. Turning, he caught sight of his brother in the tree above him. Puzzled, he climbed up toward him.

            "Remnul?" he said quietly. Remnul's head shot up. "My brother, why do you weep?"

            "Legolas." the younger elf answered in a choked voice. Cyro paled slightly. He had tried not to think of his brother since he had gotten the summons to go to Rivendell. It was still painful to visit the place where the star of their family had died. "I do not think I can stand to go back to Rivendell. It holds too much memory of him." Remnul continued.

            "What do you think Legolas would say if he could see you now?" the older elf questioned. Remnul gave a watery smile.

            "He'd probably say that we were being ridiculous. He always had more faith in our strength then we did."

            "Exactly! Now we should finally give him a reason to be proud of us."

            "You know him. He'd be proud of us no matter what we do."

            "We need to learn to let our grief go. We should continue what he planned to do. Destroy the Ring." There was such conviction in Cyro's voice that Remnul was filled with hope for the future for the first time in many months. He nodded. Cyro grinned, embracing his younger sibling. They stayed that way for a while. Finally breaking contact, the two princes made their way to the horses and then started on the two-day trip to Rivendell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Travelers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been called he to discuss the threat of Mordor. The One Ring has been found." Elrond's voice sliced through the still air. His twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, scanned over the gathered figures. Men from Gondor, Dwarves, and Cyro and Remnul leading the elves from Mirkwood. The twins thought back to the reunion the four had had yesterday. It had been a bittersweet time, for it was obvious that Mirkwood's princes were saddened by the memories there were here, but they had still enjoyed the twins company. The four stayed up most of the night, catching up on lost time.

            "One of you must do this." Their fathers voice brought his sons sharply back to reality. Apparently it had been decided that the Ring was to be destroyed. Boromir immediately objected.

            "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than Orcs. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

            Cyro sprang to his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

            "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it, eh?" A dwarf had sprung to his feet. "I would die before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Every elf of Mirkwood sprang to their feet. "Never trust an Elf!"

            A huge argument began, involving everyone in the Council. After several minutes of this, Frodo sprang to his feet,

            "I will take it! I will take!" Everything quieted down as the gathered beings turned to the hobbit. "I will take it, though I do not know the way."

            "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf was impressed with the courage of the young hobbit and swore to protect him. Elladan made his decision then and there.

            "If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my allegiance." Elrohir began to get up, surprised, but  Elladan motioned him back. The younger twin complied, looking hurt.

            "And you have my bow." Cyro got to his feet and walked over to join the group. Remnul sat in his chair, stunned and slightly angry.

            "And my axe." Cyro made a face as the dwarf, Gimli, joined the group of fighters. At that moment another hobbit came running.

            "Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." It was Sam, another hobbit who had arrived with Frodo.

            "Indeed it hardly seems possible to separate you two, even he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with a small smile.

            "Hey we're coming too!" Two more halflings came running up to the group. "You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us." one said. Elrohir thought it was Merry. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest... thing." Elrohir chuckled. Pippin was not one to talk. Elrond looked at the collage of people before him.

            "Very well," he said, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

            "Right," Pippin said excitedly. Licking his lips, he asked "Where are we going?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N there will be one more part to the epilog and that'll be it. so long! please r&r!


	12. Epilog: Part 2

Epilog: Part Two

Disclaimer: read my lips: I…OWN…NOTHING! Capiche?

Reviews:

Sparrow's angel: thanx! you flatter me, i really don't deserve that. you deserve your own praise! you have real talent and i love your stories if you haven't gotten my reviews yet.

lulu bell: NO don't go away! If you go away you wont be able to review my other stories! lol! but don't worry i was just playing. i know you were being sarcastic.

tmelange: thanx! you'll find out soon enough.

fire fearie: yeah i love that line too, but anyway. you DID see them again. twice!gives an exaggerated sigh i'll see what i can do. work work work, that's all i'm good for around here! jk! btw, was that a miss print when you signed up? i thought you were fire **faerie.**

Calenor: you'll be out of that soon too, the way you're going! lol, jk! thanx for the review.

princesself: hey mate! Glad to see you found your way here. thanx for the review.

ElessarLover: yes Aragorn and Legolas are dead. but you still like the story right!

okay peeps, i am soooooo sorry it took me this long to post again! i've had auditions, exams, and other stuff i need to do to get into a good high school backed up for miles! again, soooooo sorry! This last part is more book verse then movie verse. now enjoy this last part of the story!

* * *

Elladan and Belegnaur sat around the feeble fire that the Fellowship had created on Caradharas. While the rest of the group was struggling to keep warm, they were lost in memory, totally oblivious to the cold. Both were thinking of their departure from Rivendell. It hadn't been a pleasant one in any sense of the word.

_Flashback_

"How could you?" Elrohir screamed angrily as his twin continued packing, "How could you agree to go and leave me behind?"

"Elrohir," Elladan said soothingly, reaching for his brother, but Elrohir pushed him away.

"Don't you dare try and calm me." he said in a dangerously soft voice. The older twin was in shock. That tone had never been used on him before.

"I was trying to protect you." Elladan said helplessly.

"Protect me!" Elrohir hissed, "You deliberately denied me my rightful place by your side. Estel died trying to find the Ring and destroy it. I have as much reason to go on this journey as you." Elrohir turned and walked toward the exit, stopping in the doorway. "Should you return, do not expect a warm welcome."

"With that he left, leaving the elder twin stunned into silence.

_In another part of Elrond's palace_

"Calanar, please, be reasonable!" Belegnaur said frantically, trying to calm his furious younger brother.

"Reasonable? REASONABLE? How DARE you keep me from going? I deserve as much a chance to avenge Legolas as you do. He was my brother as well." Calanar was anything but calm. He was raging with a fury that needed to get out. "Father will be furious when he learns what has happened. He will ask why I didn't go with you. And do you expect me to protect you? Think again, dear brother. IF you return, which I doubt highly, he will make you wish you had never been born!"

He turned to leave, but Belegnaur caught his arm, "Calanar, only one of us can go. I cannot lose both my younger brothers and Greenwood cannot lose all her princes!"

If he thought this would calm his sibling, he was sorely mistaken. Calanar looked at him with the coldest eyes the Crown Prince had ever seen.

"Should you return, do not expect to be welcomed with open arms." With that said, the younger prince turned on his heel, not knowing how much he sounded like Elrohir.

Belegnaur stood, frozen in his wake.

* * *

"The Ringbearer sets out on a quest for Mount Doom. Those who travel with him, no oath nor bound is laid upon you to go further than you will. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and Freefolk go with you."

The Fellowship bowed before Elrond as the elf lord finished speaking. As the rest of the company walked out of Rivendell's gates, Elladan and Belegnaur turned back to the gathered elves. Elrond was standing by Arwen, who cradled the six-month old Eldarion in her arms. The two of them nodded to the princes and smiled sadly at them. The two departing elves then turned their attention to their younger siblings. Elrohir and Calanar seemed to have traded in the ice chips they'd had for eyes yesterday for great pools of emotion. In them, they could find fear, hurt, and regret. Seeing this, the older two elves smiled softly. Elladan raised his hand and mouthed 'We'll be back.' His brother could only nod.

Then, their resolution firm, Cyro and Elladan turned away and followed after the others, not looking back.

_End Flashback_

Quietly, Frodo walked over. Both elves noticed him, yet only Belegnaur acknowledged his presence. He had seen the hobbit talk to Gandalf and then begin to make his way towards them, but had ignored him till now. The Ringbearer looked at them nervously, then said in a small voice, "If it is not too bold to ask, will you come join us by the fire?" The elves had neither spoke nor been spoken to the entire trip so far, offering their help silently when needed. Belegnaur gave a small smile.

"Thank you Master Hobbit, but we do not need the heat. We prefer to have our memories."

"Are the memories what make you sad?" Pippin asked suddenly. Elladan brought his head up sharply, then glanced at Gandalf. The old Istari looked at him for a moment, then nodded as if to say 'It is time.' The warrior elf sighed.

"Would you like to hear a story, young ones?" he asked the hobbits, who responded eagerly. "Belegnaur, you can help me on this, there are parts that are hazy to me." Belegnaur paused, uncertain, then he smiled and nodded. Elladan smiled back.

"Well you see, it begins like this: a year or two ago, there were two friends, an elf and a man. Their names were Aragorn and Legolas. Now these two had met on a hunting trip, when..."

And so the story was told, and the memory of the deceased friends' sacrifice lived on. If you listen hard enough, you can still hear their voices on the wind, calling to each other.

.:FIN:.

A/N: it's done. OMG IT'S DONE! the fruit if my labors has now been finished! i would like to thank all my previous and future reviewers. you are what kept this story going. someone gave me the idea of a prequel, so start looking for "Friendship Undying". Laters!


End file.
